Spatial Designations
The Borg refer to points in space by a system called Spacial Designations. Matrixes are the largest division of space. followed by a numbered spatial grid and finally an octant being the smallest reference. 'Grid 005' Grid 005 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant belonging to the Krenim Imperium. 'Grid 091' Grid 091 is the name for a spacial regionin the Delta Quadrant in 2377 in which a borg drone aboard Sphere 878 inside of Grid 091 was detected with the mutation allowing him to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 94' Grid 94 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2377 the Borg Queen lost contact to 3 drones aboard Cube 630 which possessed the mutation allowing them to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 96' Grid 96 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2377 the Borg Queen detected an additional 5 drones inside of Grid 96 possessing the mutation allowing them to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 124, Octant 22-theta' Grid 124 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant which contained the homeworld of species 6339. 'Grid 182' Grid 182 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2377 the Borg Queen detected an additional twelve drones possessing the mutation allowing them to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 285' Grid 285 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2377 a group of Holograms laid a trap for their Hirogen persuers using a photonic field generator to create holographic decoy ships. 'Grid 310' ? 'Grid 325' Grid 325 is the name for the spacial region in the Alpha Quadrant referring to the region of space containing Earth, the homeworld of the United Federation of Planets which they refer to as sector 001. 'Grid 326' Grid 326 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2377 the Borg Queen detected an additional female drone possessing the mutation allowing them to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 362' Grid 326 is the name for a spacial region in the Delta Quadrant inside of a nebula concealing a transwarp hub. 'Grid 532' Grid 326 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant containing the homeworld of Species 10026. 'Grid 539' Grid 326 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant. (?) 'Grid 649' Grid 326 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant which contains or is near to the Brunali homeworld. A cube assimilated a Brunali transport in this spacial grid. Years later the Borg Queen detected an additional two drones which possessed the mutation allowing them to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 892' Grid 326 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2376 a drone was detected aboard cube 461 possessing the mutation which allowed him to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 898' Grid 326 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant occupied by a red giant. In 2377 'Grid 982' Grid 982 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2377 the Borg Queen detected a drone aboard cube 461 possessing the mutation which allowed him to enter Unimatrix Zero. 'Grid 986' Grid 986 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant which contained a transwarp hub hidden inside of a nebula prior to 2378 when it was destroyed by the USS Voyager. 'Grid 2369' Grid 2369 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant 'Matrix 010, Grid 19' Matrix 010, Grid 19 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2374 in which a large-scale battle between the collective and Species 8472 took place. Species 8472 destroyed 312 ships, 8 planets and 4,000,621 drones. 'Unimatrix 325, Grid 006' Unimatrix 325, Grid 006 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2375 a Borg drone based upon 29th century technology transmitted a proximity signal. A near-by Borg sphere was dispatched to retreive the drone and assimilate USS Voyager. It almost succeeded in doing so before the drone beamed itself aboard the sphere and interfaced with sphere, driving it in-to a near-by nebula and crushing it. 'Unimatrix 424, Grid 03' Unimatrix 424, Grid 03 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2375 a Borg sphere which was severely damaged in an ion storm and begun travelling at warp 2 through this spacial region. It was intercepted by the USS Voyager which boarded the sphere and stole a transwarp coil. The Borg Queen knew of Voyagers intentions however allowed the coil to be stolen in trade for retreiving seven of nine. 'Unimatrix 424, Grid 116' Unimatrix 424, Grid 116 is the name for the spacial region in the Delta Quadrant in 2375 a Borg probe intercepted the USS Voyager and attempted to assimilate them. The probe was destroyed when Voyager beamed a torpedo close to the primary power matrix which resulted in a chain reaction. Numerous Borg technology and devices were recovered by the USS Voyager including an automated regeneration unit, prosthetic arm and data nodes which contained information leading to the following attack in Unimatrix 424, Grid 03. Category:Borg Collective Category:Borg Astrometrics